3 de Abril
by Harumaki03
Summary: Sakura sentía curiosidad por ese día marcado en el calendario, así que ese día descubriría sí o sí porque el 3 de Abril era tan importante para Naruto. (¡Happy NaruSaku Day!) (La imagen no es de mi propiedad, créditos a su creador/a)


**"3 de Abril"**

**-/-/-**

**Summary:** Sakura sentía curiosidad por ese día marcado en el calendario, así que ese día descubriría sí o sí porqué el 3 de Abril era tan importante para Naruto.

**N/A:** En el calendario de la **Shonen Jump** del año 2010 salió marcado el **03 de Abril** como _"el día en que __**Naruto se enamoro de Sakura**__"_, no fue publicado en el _**Manga**_, tampoco en alguna _**OVA **_o parecido, pero ha sido suficiente para que incluso los nipones hagan una actividad en torno a este día y yo, como _fanficker_ _"especializada"_ en la pareja, no seré menos, así que ¡disfruten!

**-/-/-**

Tenía curiosidad, no pensaba negarlo, era una duda que le había surgido desde mucho antes de ser novios. Había visto en varias ocasiones el calendario en casa de Naruto, mientras tenía que esperar a que él se preparara o algo.

Había visto los cumpleaños de Iruka-sensei, Sasuke-kun, Kakashi-sensei, Sai, incluso el de ella misma, mas no recordaba nada referente al 03 de Abril. Había investigado por pura curiosidad y no era una fecha memorable en Konoha o parecido.

Y aún a dos años de ser novios, no sabía lo que significaba la fecha y estaban a ley de dos días para la misma.

—Oye, Naruto —le miro recoger su ropa del suelo para llevarla al área de lavado —tengo curiosidad —él se volvió a mirarla un instante, con sus azules ojos abiertos de par en par, expectante—. ¿Qué significa ese día en el calendario? —y le señalo el mismo.

Naruto cambio su expresión de sorpresa a una de picardía.

—¿Qué crees que pueda ser, Sakura-chan? —Pregunto con tono sugestivo, subiendo y bajando sus rubias cejas, ella solo puso los ojos en blanco y le lanzó una almohada que le pego en pleno rostro—. ¡Oye, eso es abuso! —y ella le arrojo otra.

—Respóndeme —dijo ella, reacomodando las sabanas de la cama.

Naruto suspiró y esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

—Te diré luego —dijo, arrojándole las almohadas devuelta y saliendo de la habitación antes de que ella pudiera decir algo.

Sakura resopló y negó con su cabeza, antes de acomodar las almohadas.

**-/-/-**

Naruto movió el cuello de un lado a otro y soltó un suspiró.

—Sakura-chan casi lo descubre, _teme_ —el Uchiha miró a su rubio amigo sin comprender —¡lo de la fecha, la fecha! —Sasuke seguía sin comprender nada.

—No sé de qué rayos estas hablado, _dobe_ —Naruto seguía balbuceando cosas sin sentido para el moreno—. ¿Sakura te ha golpeado recientemente? —Naruto negó con su cabeza.

—¿Por qué preguntas eso, Sasuke?

—Porque pareces con retraso mental hablando cosas sin sentido, ¿qué iba a descubrir Sakura? —Naruto se encogió de hombros.

—No importa —sonrió —más bien dime qué harás con Karin-chan —y sonrió, burlón. Sasuke abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y luego frunció su ceño.

—Nada, ¿qué tendría yo que hacer respecto a ella? —musitó, volviendo su rostro.

Naruto le puso una mano en el hombro mientras miraba los rostros de los Kages, donde la de Kakashi había sido agregada poco después de iniciar su mandato.

—_Teme_ —negó con su cabeza —sabes que ella se marchará pronto, ¿no? —añadió con tono de circunstancias.

Sasuke se apartó de Naruto y le dedicó una mirada de _"a mi eso no me importa"_ que provocó que Naruto se escogiera de hombros.

—_Dobe_, ¿no tienes que ir a casa? —le dijo, enarcando una ceja, irónico.

Naruto miró a su alrededor y soltó un pequeño grito mientras gritaba algo de que Sakura lo iba a matar mientras corría hacia el pueblo.

—Pero que idiota... —Sasuke cubrió su rostro con una de sus manos —pudiendo llegar en un parpadeo y prefiere correr.

**-/-/-**

Sakura había preferido dejar el tema del tres de abril zanjado, especialmente porque ya era el bendito día, no por qué se hubiese rendido.

Había observado con atención si Naruto hacia algo diferente esa mañana, pero no. Se había levantado como siempre, con ganas de quedarse en la cama, había tropezado con sus propios pies dos veces, había besado su frente y se había ido al baño, como de costumbre.

Incluso había dejado el dentífrico abierto y ella había tenido que cerrarlo, _como siempre_, ¿qué había de _especial_ en esa fecha?

—Sakura-chan —la llamó, ella se volvió para verlo ponerse la chaqueta táctica de color verde —iré a buscarte al hospital a tu salida.

—¿Irás a otra reunión con Kakashi-sensei? —preguntó mientras se acomodaba el cabello hacia un lado.

—Así es —respondió con tono apesadumbrado —esas reuniones son _tan_ aburridas —lo vio acercarse a través del espejo del pequeño tocador —eres preciosa, Sakura-chan —dijo con absoluta sinceridad provocando un sonrojo en ella.

—Sólo tú lo crees así —murmuró, haciendo un pequeño puchero que provocó que él le halara suavemente las mejillas de forma juguetona —anda, deja, ¡deja! —dijo, riéndose—. Se te hace tarde.

—Ya, ya —dejó un beso en su coronilla —me voy —acarició brevemente el cuello de ella antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

—Oye —Sakura lo detuvo por la mano, aún sentada en el tocador; él se volvió a mirarla —¿dónde está mi beso de despedida? —musitó, haciendo otro pequeño puchero con el ceño fruncido y sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas.

Naruto sonrió y retrocedió sobre sus pasos para detenerse frente a ella.

—¿No qué voy a llegar tarde? —dijo juguetón antes de inclinarse sobre ella para buscar sus labios.

Sakura pudo decir algo en venganza, pero lo dejaría pasar por esa ocasión.

**-/-/-**

—En realidad me tiene curiosa la fecha —murmuró Sakura para sí, mientras dejaba su bata en la sala de descanso y se colocaba su jersey verde de manga larga.

—Sakura-san, Uzumaki-san la esta esperando fuera —anuncio una de las nuevas enfermeras, Sakura agradeció el gesto de avisarle y salió.

Había analizado cada cosa todo el día y nada, absolutamente nada había sido distinto, lo vio cruzado de brazos recostado en la pared, sintió un ligero déjà vu, solo que ahora no estaba rodeado de mujeres.

—Sakura-chan —sonrió, enderezándose mientras extendía su mano hacia ella, mano que ella no dudo en tomar—. ¿Qué tal el día?

Ella trato de leer su rostro para ver si había algo diferente, pero no.

—Fue más tranquilo de lo esperado —emprendieron el camino a casa con sus manos entrelazadas —aunque hubo algo que me tuvo algo molesta todo el día —murmuró.

Él enarcó sus cejas, curioso.

—¿Ah, sí? —Naruto apretó más su mano—. ¿Qué es?

Sakura dejo escapar el aire entre sus labios.

—No importa —negó con su cabeza —más importante, ¿no te dormiste en la reunión, _verdad_? —le miró con suspicacia.

—No, no —negó con prontitud —no quería que me golpearas luego —rió con nerviosismo —además, fue más interesante hoy, ya que se habló de los próximos exámenes a llevarse y así —Sakura asintió—. Pero anda, dime qué es eso que te mantuvo molesta hoy —preguntó con suavidad.

—Es el día de hoy en sí —Sakura suspiró al ver el rostro confundido de él —este día está marcado en tu calendario y no sé por qué —se detuvieron debajo del árbol de cerezos del parque —me he _devanado_ los sesos pensando porqué este día es algo importante para ti y no he dado con la respuesta —se soltó de la mano de Naruto y se cruzó de brazos.

—Sakura-chan... —susurró él, con la sorpresa dibujada en su rostro—. ¿Tanto quieres saber porqué este día es importante para mí?

—¡Claro que quiero saberlo! —espetó, con el ceño fruncido, abriendo sus brazos. Naruto respiro profundamente y ladeó su cabeza.

—Eres tú —ahora fue él quien se cruzó de brazos y volvió su rostro, sonrojado levemente—. Este día _es_ importante por ti —respondió por lo bajo.

Sakura abrió sus ojos de par en par y dejó caer los brazos a los lados de su cuerpo.

—¿Qué...?

—Cuando estábamos en la academia —se aclaró la garganta —cuando te vi por primera vez lo primero que vino a mi mente era que tenías la sonrisa más bonita que había visto en mi vida e inocentemente, la quería para mi.

—Naruto, tú...

—Me enamoré de ti un día como hoy —soltó despacio, para luego respirar profundamente —para luego descubrir que andabas tras Sasuke —y rió quedamente —cuando quedamos en el mismo equipo, realmente estaba muy contento, porque así como ponías tu empeño para que el _teme_ se fijará en ti, yo haría el doble de esfuerzo para que tú te fijarás en mi —alzó su rostro hacía ella —no tengo una forma concreta de explicarlo, antes de que me diera cuenta, ya estaba enamorado de ti.

—¿Por qué no...? —Sakura le miraba con ojos vidriosos y su voz sonaba acongojada.

—Sakura-chan, yo nunca iba a forzarte a que me quisieras —pasó una mano por sus cabellos —y decirte esto tan importante antes, mucho antes de que tú misma te dieras cuenta de tus sentimientos por mí, solamente te habría puesto en una encrucijada y yo no quería eso —se acercó a ella —quería decírtelo cuando supieras _realmente_ lo que querías.

—¿Y si yo no hubiese descubierto mis sentimientos hacía ti...? —cuestionó, con el temor y la casi certeza de saber la respuesta.

—Jamás te lo habría dicho —tomó las manos de Sakura entre las suyas —se habría quedado siendo una fecha en el calendario para _toda_ mi vida —Sakura pasó saliva pesadamente—. Porque no iba a forzarte a quererme, ni a que te sintieras responsable de estos sentimientos.

—Eres un idiota —murmuró ella, bajando la mirada, sintiendo las lágrimas aconglomerarse en sus ojos.

—Lo sé —rió él con suavidad —lamento no habértelo dicho antes —susurró, ella asintió quedamente—. Pero yo quería que estuvieras segura de tus sentimientos por mí y yo quería que cuando el momento llegará, estar _preparado_ para ti.

—¿Preparado? —Sakura alzó su mirada, con el ceño fruncido y limpiándose las lágrimas rebeldes que habían escapado de sus ojos.

—Sakura-chan —soltó sus manos y tomó su rostro —no lo dije para que llorarás —murmuró con la voz un poco ahogada, mientras removía las lágrimas de las mejillas de ella —pero sí, quería estar preparado —llevó una de sus manos hasta el bolsillo de su pantalón ninja de color negro y respiro profundo —yo... —aclaró su garganta y apartó su otra mano del rostro de Sakura —quería decirte esto cuando fuese el momento adecuado.

—¿Naruto, qué estás...? —y el corazón le salto dos, tres, cuatro latidos mientras lo veía apoyar una rodilla en el suelo y de su bolsillo extraía una pequeña cajita de color rosa pálido—. Naruto —dijo con voz entrecortada sin saber exactamente qué hacer o qué sentir.

—Me había prometido que cuando llegará el día en que te contará sobre esta fecha, no solamente quería tener la certeza de tus sentimientos por mí, sino también tener la certeza y el símbolo de que ambos podemos tener más —a Naruto le sonaba el pulso en los oídos, sentía que su corazón estaba en su garganta y los nervios estaban haciendo estragos en su estómago, pero de alguna forma logro que su voz sonará firme —así que trabaje al doble, no sólo para que te fijarás en mí, también lo hice para poder conservarte a mi lado.

Ella no quería, de verdad, quería que las lágrimas se quedarán dentro de ella, pero se negaban y salían y rodaban por sus mejillas mientras cubría parcialmente su rostro con sus manos.

—Sakura-chan, estoy más que listo para dedicarte el resto de mi vida enteramente a ti, para compartir mis días contigo, los buenos y los malos —abrió la cajita y la extendió hacia ella, mostrándole una hermosa banda dorada con una pequeña esmeralda incrustada en el centro —pero que sea para siempre, únicamente hasta que la muerte me separe de ti —Sakura estaba a punto de desmoronarse—. Haruno Sakura, ¿aceptarías ser esposa de este terco y a veces muy tonto hombre?

—¡Sí! —respondió en un sollozo, mientras lo jalaba de la mano para ponerlo de pie—. ¡_Shannaro_, sí que acepto! —dijo, abrazándolo fuertemente mientras enterraba su rostro en el pecho de Naruto.

—Serás mía para siempre, Sakura-chan —Naruto no pudo evitar que dos pequeñas lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos mientras la abrazaba con fuerza—. Me haces un hombre inmensamente feliz —ella apartó su rostro de su pecho y le miró.

—No te dije que sí para que llorarás —murmuró ella con cierto deje de burla, mientras alzaba sus manos para limpiar las pequeñas lágrimas del rostro del Uzumaki.

—Es que soy muy feliz_'ttebayo_ —tomó la alianza de la cajita —y yo tampoco te dije todo eso para que llorases, pero aquí estamos —y ambos sonrieron.

Naruto sujeto con delicadeza la mano izquierda de Sakura y con la respiración contenida, deslizó la alianza en su dedo anular.

—Es preciosa —Sakura la examinó, sin creerlo aún —y tú... —negó con su cabeza —tú realmente eres el ninja número 1 en sorprender —sonrió.

Naruto se mordió en labio inferior un instante antes de sonreír.

—Ese es mi trabajo, futura señora Uzumaki —y la rodeó entre sus brazos, antes de depositar un beso en su frente—. Había ensayado esto mucho tiempo frente al espejo —rió, nervioso —espero que haya salido bien.

Ella asintió y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos.

—Ha sido la mejor propuesta del mundo —rozó su nariz con la barbilla masculina —realmente, soy yo quién se siente agradecida de que no te hayas rendido conmigo y me ames como lo haces, en verdad yo no soy...

—Te amo mucho, Sakura-chan —le cortó él —y habría esperado todo el tiempo necesario, y eres más que merecedora de todos mis sentimientos.

Sakura se apretó más contra él y asintió.

—Yo también te amo, Naruto —él sonrió y sintió su pulso acelerarse por esas palabras. Eso a él le bastaba.

—Por esto fue que no te propuse matrimonio el año pasado y te pedí vivir conmigo —ella trato de buscar su rostro pero él enterró el suyo en el cuello femenino —quería decírtelo, pero tampoco quería que fuera muy apresurado y decidí esperar solo un poco más.

—Realmente tú...

—Eh, que quería estar absolutamente seguro de que en cuanto vieras que soy un desastre, aún seguirías queriendo estar conmigo —rió y ella también.

—Aunque fueras el desastre con piernas más grande del mundo, te seguiría queriendo, _baka_ —suspiró ella, acariciando la rubia nuca.

Se quedaron otro rato más así, abrazados el uno al otro, pensando en la nueva aventura que llegaría a sus vidas.

Y así fue como Sakura descubrió lo importante que era el 3 de Abril para su querido Uzumaki.

Una fecha que para ella ahora era aún más especial.

**—Fin—**

¡Waaa, cuanta azúcar, cuarta melcocha, cuanta caries, cuantos unicornios vomitando arcoíris, hurra! Pero hey, es el día **NaruSaku**, así que es válido_ (?) _

Como dije arriba, este día es "_especial_" para el fandom **NaruSaku** especialmente, ya que en el año 2010 la **Shonen Jump** lanzó un calendario en el que rezaba_ "El día en que __**Naruto**__ se enamoró de __**Sakura**__"_ señalizando este día. No fue confirmado por **Kishimoto**, ni salió en un **Databook**, ni **OVA**, ni parecido, pero la editorial lo dijo y vale _(?)_, espero que hayan compartido muchas cosas referente a la pareja, hayan leído mucho y comentado.

Este es mi primer aporte a la pareja en éste día específico.

Cuando **Naruto** le dice que_ "por eso fue que no te propuse matrimonio el año pasado"_, hace alusión a una escena de mi otro fanfic _**"Omedetto Sakura-chan"**_, no es necesario leerlo, pero quería aclararlo y para quienes sí lo han leído, sip, ya en este escrito tienen un año estando viviendo juntos :D

Y así, esperando que disfruten mucho de este escrito, que me permitan saber qué les pareció y que gocen mucho lo restante del día **NaruSaku**, me despido...

¡Ja ne!


End file.
